Blue
by Chepi Nahi
Summary: A mysterious and beautiful girl who can surpass many ninjas, but little is known of her. She struggles for their acceptance, but her main goal is to seek her revenge. Along the way of course she falls in love!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Naruto characters in this stroy, but the others and part of the story idea is all mine!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Blue!" Nauina cried franticly. "Get up! You must get up!" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes while she was tied tightly to a tree. Could this be the end of her best friend? Blue was on her hands and knees, with blood dripping from her wounded side and her hand sliced from the knife that she held tightly, and now stained with blood. She looked down at the ground as her long blue hair fell over her shoulders and her face. Her body trembled in pain and her heart was aching more then ever before, but she couldn't give up, not yet. He had destroyed her home and everything she had left. She had lived in a barn working with horses and dogs, earning her keep after her parents death and struggling to pass the ninja test for she never had time to study until she was fired for doing just that. She lived no where and did nothing but practice with the rancid thoughts of her parents killers stuck in her head. Things were already tough for Blue, and what little she did have and loved was now gone forever, and it was all his fualt!

"You...will...pay..." She muttered weakly looking at him over her shoulder as the thoughts flowed through her mind like an endless river. She forced herself to stand up tall, gripping her knife even tighter so that it cut even deeper into her skin. "You will be forever stained with my blood when you go to hell!" She shouted and threw the knife at him, but it missed. Blue normally didn't do attacks quite so lame, but she could feel her energy and strength draining out of her quckly. Her breaths were shallow and filled with panic as it grew harder and harder for her to breath.

"Pathetic," Her enemy sneered walking up to her and gabbing her long hair that fell to her knees. He yanked it hard sending her to the ground. He rubbed the tips of her beautiful hair against his face that smelled so foul just like the rest of him; smelling like rotting flesh. Blue swalled hard as tears began to stream down her cheeks laying there defenseless. He placed the blade to her hair and sliced it through, cutting several inches of it and leaving it to look like a rag. Blue watched her beautiful hair fall onto the ground, and more tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Her hands grasped the soil beneath her, to hold onto something for she wasn't hardly holding onto life. It held her by a string that her enemy was about to cut, but first he was playing with her, tormenting her, and enjoying it all too well.

"Kill him Blue! Don't just lay there, your so strong, kill him for what he's done to you, to us!" Nauina screamed at the top of her lungs so loud that it frightened a flock of black birds that bolted for the skies. She kicked her legs rapidly trying to break free of the thick rope even though she knew it was useless. She couldn't beleive this would even happen to Blue. Even though she was a mere Genin, she was thought to be the toughtest ninja in their clan. They were from a clan well hidden and not heard of by nearly anyone. They lived in peace until this guy and his team destroyed it, then he came to destroy Blue. Their team had escaped the destruction of the town as well as very few others, but the enemy has cuaght up with them, realizing that Blue was actually their main target. It was her fualt they attacked the towns, no, it was no ones fualt. "Please Blue get up," Nauina whispered beneath her breath watching this painful battle to the death.

That was it, it was over when Blue stood back up. She couldn't just sumbit any longer and anger and clicked inside her. She smacked her hands together and mist was formed around them. Her blue hair flew wildly all around her. Her deep sapphire blue eyes gazed into his amber eyes, hungry in their greed, and that was the last thing she saw of him. He began to panic unsure of what would happen, and he was about to witness something unheard of ever before, but...

The mist disapeared and Blue fainted onto the ground. Her hair covered over her body and her blue eyes were peeked open. She had used up all of her chakara, earlier in the battle and trying to escape the town and save her team. Her eyes looked at her dead sensai, a few feet away. For the first time her life she failed, and her enemy stood over her limp body. She gazed up to the horizon and there she spotted a few figures drawing closer to her rather quickly, and then her eyes closed for the last time beneath her enemy. Nauina's screaming still ecoed through her head, so she was still alive, still breathing, and always still fighting.

Blue's eyes opened again, and she was not alone, there were two silver eyes staring back up at her and a wide smile.

"Blue! Your alright!" Nauina shouted jumping to her feet as her purple hair flew everywhere. Nauina... she's alright Blue thought looking around, but it wasn't just the two of them. It seems there were other ninja teams gathered around a camp fire in the middle of a dense forest at dusk. The sun barely peeked over the horizon giving off a dim light accompanied by the dancing fire. Everyone was staring at her with blank expressions that sent a chill down her spine. She slowly stood up noticing a bandage around her side to stop the bleed. Her hand had one as well, however her silver bands had been taken off and placed beside her.

"I'm glad to see that your finally awake, for awhile we thought we were going to lose you," Kakashi told her and looked at the other Jounin who was there. "It must have been quite the attack. Whoever killed you killed your Sensai and the rest of your team," he added taking a quick glance at her and then back to the fire. Those words were like poison to her heart, words she'd hope she'd never have to face, but there thy were. At lest she had Nauina sitting there beside her with her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"You must be strong to have survived the battle that long," Naruto added with a slight chuckle, however it wasn't the right time to be laughing. When he was done speaking he shoved a rice ball in his mouth and merely smiled looking at everyone who began to give him dirty looks.

"Are you kidding me?" Nauina blurted out as she jumped to her feet. Blue tugged at her arm for her to sit back down and give it a rest, but when something gets Nauina going there's no stopping her especially when it comes to Blue, who was like her sister. "Blue is the best ninja of our clan! She could easily beat all of you at once, but her chakara ran out after saving me and the rest of the team from the town after they destroyed it!" She blurted out with hestarical anger. Her hands even turned into fists as she looked back at Blue who said nothing, but continued to tug at her sleeve. Everyone seemed baffled by this, but their expressions remained blank, of course they didn't beleive her. That is all, but Hinata who sat close to Kiba worriedly and nervous about what was happening.

"She sounds very strong, but tell me, what clan do you two come from?" Kakashi asked her. Before Nauina could even say anything more to them, Blue at last began to speak finding her voice once more.

"A hidden clan in the valleys, but it's destroyed now, no longer existing so does it really matter? I suppose you can just call us rouge now," Blue spoke so softly; her voice still somewhat weak. Everyone had felt a sudden softness by listening to her voice and by what she said. From the sounding of it, it was certainly tragic.

"Please tell us..." Sakura whispered to Blue softly as she sat beside her with a frantic look upon her face.

"Tell you what?" Blue asked looking down at the ground.

"Everything, from the very start," Sakura muttered gently to her. Blue merely dragged her gaze away in pain. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Well tell us why your a genin if your so strong and not a Jounin," Kakashi said curiously to her. He actually found this quite amusing, for this small little girl actually powerful? She couldn't have been too weak to survive the attack, but to go as far as to say powerful was a joke.

"I never took any of the tests to surpass the genin. They would not let me no matter what I could do or what I showed them. To them I was nothing... not for a long time anyway, and when that time finally came, they were killed," she began to explain.

"That doesn't make any since!" Naruto shouted as he swallowed the rice ball and then stuffed another in his mouth making his cheeks puff out stupidly. Hinata was watching him and giggled slightly as her face glowed by the warmth of the fire.

"How about I test you. If you win the battle, I'll be sure you pass teh Jounin test and become a Jounin," Kakashi told her with a smirk.

"No way! Your helping us to advance! Our Genin days are almost over and your gong to leave us and help her?" Sasuke sneered standing up with anger. He thought they should have left her. What good would she be, other then slowing them down when their genin days were coming to an end at last, and here she was jumping so far ahead of them when she just lost a battle to someone they just scared away? He was indeed strong, but no one all of them together couldn't handle.

"Calm down Sasuke, we're just going to have a battle, and then perhaps you too can advance your rank. Besides, she may not even be that strong," he told him staring dead at Blue and giving her a strange uneven feeling. Battle him? She thought looking down at herself. She had almost died, there was no way that she was in any condition to fight right now.

"Morning," she muttered softly looking deep into Nauina's soft silver eyes. "We'll fight at dawn," she told him looking towards him. At lest then she could get some rest and her chakara back which came to her insanely fast for anyone! Blue turned away from all of them and she walked into the forest sitting on the ground just in veiw of them. She leaned against a tree looking at her blue skirt and speghetti strap top that was now tattered in blood. She looked up at the sky with her long blue hair flowing down her back and touching the ground beside her. Her mind was full of restless thoughts that would not cease and that she knew would forever taunt her. She let out a gentle sigh trying to relax away from the others as they seemed to put so much hatred towards her and she had done nothing to them. However even though she never said it, she was truely greatful for their help, mostly in helping Nauina as well as scaring away her so called killer.

Little did she know that Kiba was watching her from behind a tree. He had a great interest in her even though the others didn't. He was very curious about her and watched her merely sitting there, unaware of his presents. He at last stepped out into the open and stood beside her where she sat beneath the thick oak tree and listening to the whispers of the wind. He looked down at her blankly, at first silent and unable to speak. He swallowed hard and forced a smile upon his face.

"Your name's Blue isn't it? I'm Kiba, and I'm sorry that the others are so cold towards you," he said then sitting down beside her. Blue looked over at him with a since of softness in her tender gaze so deep as the night its self.

"Yes, Kiba... Don't apolagize for the others, that wouldn't be right, but I thank you anyway. You seem very sweet even though I don't really know you," she said softly looking back up to the endless sky above her head and she let out another gentle sigh, feeling her body go limp against the tree. She was aching all over and she was so tired that she could hardly stand it.

"You don't have to fight Kakashi. You shouldn't have to prove anything to them," he told her his hand turning into a fist and his voice growing strong as he too leaned back against the tree.

"Maybe I don't... but I will. I want to earn their respect. No one ever respects me other then my team, and when they did they died becuase of me. Thay guy who attacked us, he wanted me dead and killed the others in the process," she explained to him tilting her head down with shame as she stared at the ground and her eyes grew watery. "It's just something I have to do," she whispered softly and closed her eyes trying to rest.

"I can understand that, but Blue, you've already earned my respect," he told her before standing up and walking back to the others who were calling him over. When he left she felt more relaxed then ever having talked to him. She could feel the rapid pounding of her heart ease, as she drifted off to sleep.

Morning broke and the sunlight gleamed in her eyes waking her up as the others were still asleep. The sun barely peered over the horizon and the sky was still gray and filled with darkness, only this time there was no fire light. The winds were still cold as the earth had not yet been warmed, but she didn't care. As every day of her life she slept very little here and there and practiced. Her body still ached from the other day, but nothing in comparasion to her heart. She slowly stood up with one hand on the tree trunk to hold herself up. She breathed in dawn's cold air that chilled her lungs and let it all flow through her body to calm her. She stood there with her eyes closed feeling the wind, the trees, the earth beneath her feet. She felt every rock, and drop of misty water that was near by, and listened to every sound created by the world around her. She had a fight today, and she wasn't going to lose. She finally opened her eyes knowing now everyone would be awaking at any moment. She stood up straight feeling her chakara flowing through her body so smoothly. Then she began a few warm-ups mostly to streatch. She through her Kunai at a tree a few times one after another, and did a move or two and then again felt the world around here. There now, she was ready. She felt at peace standing beside the tree, until there was a slight desturbance.

"Ready?" A voice called to her from right behind her out of no where, but she did not act surprised by it even though she really was. She merely peeked her eyes open and a slight smile appeared across her face.

"Yes," she whispered to him as her smile only widened. This would certainly be an interesting battle, however she was still injured from her last one. Now she would show them what she could do and gain their respect that she was so longing for.


End file.
